The Lives We Live
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: Riley and Gabriel find themselves in a compromising situation. A deadly man with secrets against Riley realizes she has valuable information he desperately needs. Gabriel will do anything to take back what is rightfully his. Rated T for safety, not sure where I'm taking this. Let me know if you have any ideas or want to help! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please Gabriel, can you focus for two seconds?" Riley retorted playfully.

"What do you mean? I'm...completely...focused. Right now." Gabriel said slowly as he pulled out his gun and began searching the interior of their latest suspects address.

Riley scoffed quietly and lightly rolled her eyes. She missed the amused glance Gabriel sent her way as she also pulled put her gun.

"Stay behind me." Riley instructed as she took the lead down the long hallway.

Gabriel's masculinity was hurt, as always, but he knew this was her job. Silently, but grudgingly, he covered Riley's back. The pair walked down the hallway easily, their curious eyes scanned their surrounding searching for anything that would suggest their deadly suspect is near.

"Wait, Riley." Gabriel said suddenly. He stopped walking just as they began passing the first door.

"What is it?"

"Something is not right." Gabriel said searching for an unseen lurking danger. He used his chip to look for security cameras, as he had become completely focused on finding the "problem" he didn't see the gloved hand reach out and spray a disturbing smell directly at Riley's face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor with a thud, whipping Gabriel back to reality just as he was met with the same dreadful fate.

* * *

Riley felt the cold water splash over her face, releasing a gasp from her cold blue lips. Her mouth opened wide sucking in the much needed air. She snapped her eyes open and looked over at Gabriel. His hands were chained to the dark wall behind him and a new blooming bruise could be seen covering the majority of his left eye. Riley didn't have time to wonder what had happened during her unconsciousness as she was ripped to a standing position by the hair. The masked figure before her had found a large clump at the back of her head and effectively gained control over Riley. She grunted in pain as her feet found their place on the ground, she glanced at Gabriel and could see the building guilt in his eyes. The masked figure pulled her hair and Riley couldn't help the small squeal of pain as her eyes squeezed shut in a grimace and her head leaned back to ease the tug.

"Why are you here?" A deep, thickly accented voice growled.

Riley refused to answer, she hadn't realized she would be punished for lack of a response. Her captor pulled out a taser and sent a high shock into Riley's abdomen. She screamed out and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"Please, stop. We can give you what you want." Gabriel said, eager to stop Riley's torture.

"She knows something we don't. I need that information. Now." Riley recognized the accent this time he spoke, it was Russian. The man they had come to find was American, strictly American.

"I don't..know...what you're talking about." Riley breathed hard, gasping for breath. The next taser shock came before she could even formulate another sentence.

"Yes, you do. Until I get what I want, you'll suffer my wrath. No more playing games. Miss Riley Neal."

* * *

"Where the hell is Gabriel and Riley?" Lillian shouted to her team.

"Didn't they go to find Jeremy Dellowitz?" Nelson questioned from his spot at his computer.

"But shouldn't they be back by now?" Lillian questioned irritably.

"Tracking their cell phones right now." Nelson said quickly.

Lillian walked over to the large data screen. She read the words blindly, trying anything to keep her worry off the agents that had yet to return. Part of her extremely admirable persona was her ease to remain distant from cases, no matter how personal they could become. It was becoming increasingly harder as she got older and the more she realized she actually _liked_ Riley and Gabriel. To think they could be missing, well that was unimaginable. Gabriel was essential to their team, without his chip they were at an incredibly large disadvantage, not to mention Gabriel and Riley are Lillian's best agents. She was snapped out of her stupor as Nelson's worried voice perked up.

"I'm having a hard time finding their phones."

"What do you mean?"

"I called both phones twice, and I tried tracing both of them. It seems as though both phones are turned off. I can't track them."

"Can you track Gabriel's chip?"

"Give me a sec.."

* * *

"If you don't tell me what I need to know, we will leave pretty boy here and you'll have to come with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know they can track your boyfriend by his chip. I'm not sticking around to meet your friends, so tell me what I need to know and maybe I will let you both live."

"I don't know what you want to know!" Riley cried. She had a few ideas, but all were from her past, a past she didn't want to dredge up. This man knew her name and infinitely much about what she did, even that Gabriel had a chip, she could only think of a few things this man could be referring to. That also meant he had been stalking her since she got this new job, Riley nearly shivered at the terrifying thought.

As the Russians fist crashed against her face, Riley knew he wasn't messing around. He would take any measures to get the information he needed.

"Looks like you just made your choice. Let's go. You'll regret this." The man growled. Riley grimaced in pain again as she was pulled to a standing position by her hair, the man wasted no time on leaving the room and Gabriel.

"See you later, pretty boy." The man growled slamming the door behind him.

"Stop, take me!" Gabriel insisted, but it was too late the man was effortlessly dragging Riley away from the only type of rescue they had.

* * *

"I've got a location! It's 5 miles east of Dellowitz's house." Nelson shouted.

Lillian memorized the address as she and Jamison left the room in a run. Something was terribly wrong, the two agents could feel it in the pits of their stomach.

* * *

**My first Intelligence fanfic. I tried my best to keep the characters in character, but it's hard with these new shows when we only know extremely little about them and their past, but it gives us writers room to play around with it I guess. Anyways, did my best, but I'm not perfect. Let me know what you think in a review, and if I should continue? **

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriel kicked himself mentally for the countless time. How could be so stupid as to get her captured? Why was she taken? The same questions flew through his head again and again, it was all so...puzzling. There was obviously something from Riley's past that was in play now, something Gabriel promised not to invade, something that was most likely hidden in her personal file. The temptation was overbearing, but he had no solid proof that there was anything from Riley's personal file that could be of the source of her abduction. He didn't want to betray her trust, not until he was forced. Until then he would have to think of any other possibilities that could have resulted in this. He used his chip and checked any security cameras that were watching the perimeter. He looked for vehicles that Riley could have been taken in, he searched for suspicious persons, and anything else that could aid in Riley's rescue.

For the millionth time he fought the chains around his wrists, they kept him firmly bound to the wall with little room for movement, the situation was highly infuriating as he realized how far Riley could be by now, the further she got the less likely she would to return. Her survival rate was slowly dropping and Gabriel really didn't want another partner. His and Riley's partnership was more than _just_ a partnership. They both deeply cared for each other, it was something beyond friendship, but not a romantic relationship.

At least not yet.

Gabriel shook the inappropriate thoughts away, he was getting too distracted when the real objective was rescuing Riley. As he refocused he found a white van on the west side of the building using his chip, Gabriel watched the tape through from the time Riley was taken out of their shared room until he saw their attacker dragging Riley out of the building. Gabriel couldn't help the small smile as Riley nailed the man where it hurts, he was abnormally unfazed for as long as he should have been, which resulted in several breath taking kicks to Riley's torso, making Gabriel grimace in his own inner turmoil. Riley was then shoved into the back of the car and the man drove off. There was no license plate on the white, windowless van and the man was a Russian named Boris Vitaely. His criminal record was sealed and Gabriel would need time later to unseal the mysterious document.

Just then Lillian and Jamison crashed through the room guns raised. Immediately they saw Gabriel and were struck with obvious horror.

"Gabriel, what the hell?" Lillian cried. She dropped to his level and began the tedious process of freeing Gabriel's restrained limbs. Jamison searched the rest of the room, which wasn't much, other than blood from a few of Riley's hits and the chains Gabriel was being held with, there was nothing in the room.

"He took Riley." Gabriel muttered as his wrists were finally free. He rubbed the sore area and Lillian helped him to a standing position.

"What do you mean?" Lillian questioned.

"I mean, some man took us from Dellowitz's house and brought us here, when Riley refused to give up some 'information' he took her." Gabriel growled.

"What kind of information did Riley refuse to give up?"

"I don't know." Gabriel said quietly with a sigh of concern.

"Well who took her?" Jamison asked joining the conversation.

"His name is Boris Vitaely, he's a Russian, and from what I can tell, I think he is from Riley's past."

"that's not much to go off of." Lillian muttered.

The trio sat in silence questioning the situation, a phase of shock was present, it was crazy that this could be happening to them. One of them. No, this was suppose to happen to other people, not Lillian's team. Not Riley.

Gabriel followed Jamison and Lillian out to their vehicle of transportation and they headed back to cybercom. It was time to get busy, the longer Riley was missing, the less chance of survival she possessed.

* * *

Riley was brought back to consciousness with a bright light and a slap to the face. Her head raised up from her shoulder and immediately Riley began taking in her surroundings. Her hands were bound behind her, she was sitting in a cold metal chair, which also restrained her ankles at the bottom. The bright light shone at her face causing Riley to squint, but one thing was for sure, her captor was behind the light. She could see his devious and satanic eyes behind the mean glare.

"What do you want?" Riley mumbled as her head tried to focus through the swimming of everything that had transpired.

"Riley, I really don't want to play games. You know exactly what I want."

"Would I be asking if I knew what you wanted?"

"You think you're smart. You'll regret your snide comments soon enough. I have no patience for your attitude. Now tell me what I need to know or things are gonna get real ugly real fast."

Riley kept her mouth shut, several snide remarks entered her mind but she knew this man was serious. Deadly serious. She wasn't quite ready to die, and honestly she was completely at loss for what this man wanted.

"I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know what you're talking about." Riley settled on.

The man sighed, and before she knew it, a door was opened and then slammed shut as the man left the room. Riley tried to tell herself it was better without him there, but the fear was creeping in and taking over.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I hope to be updating quicker. My life is super hectic right now, so I'll update when I can. Thanks for all the amazing reads and reviews, they mean a lot. Hope you enjoyed this next installment, let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
